Of cats and birds and things in between
by Izzu
Summary: Hints on 46. It's a bit weird... thinking of Ankh in this light.


az: 46. Hrrrrrrngggggggh! I had mixed feelings about this. Ended up crying while writing this at the high point, and then later the feeling got replaced by blah. Will check on this later. Here's me writing more on Eiji's POV.

To anyone reading this before the title change, sorry about that. But really, the title too misleading XDDDD

[Final edit, hopefully] Changed some parts so that it fit better and not so off. XD

* * *

><p><span>Of cats and birds and things in between<span>

Written by Izzu

o

o

When did it happen, he supposed?

He used to not like Ankh so much. He used to dislike him so much. Perhaps... it was like those love-hate thing you had with your pets. Like that old pet cat he used to have when he was little. Marupin used to be such a cute adorable kitty. It had been fun playing with the kitten, seeing its surprised and delighted face whenever he fed it with some fancy cat food.

Though at times, Marupin can be quite annoying. Like that time it refused to stay in his basket, and sneaked up to his room to sleep with him. He got yelled at by his mother because of that. Or that other time when Marupin started to harrass his arm like a personal chewtoy. He really was so easily bullied by that silly old cat but he loved Marupin regardless.

Then again, comparing Marupin to Ankh was a bit too much. Though come to think, having Ankh around was like having a giant bird as a pet. But then... that would mean Marupin and Ankh had a lot in common! Especially in the bullying department...

Haha.

Despite that, he did enjoyed himself whenever he succeeded to making Ankh try or did anything human-like. There was a kind of satisfaction to seeing Ankh being delighted or surprised when he tried on something quite new to him and actually liking it. Like the other day when Chiyoko-san had organized a party and he managed to drag Ankh into it.

Okay... maybe he did treated Ankh a lot like a pet. Ooops?

Guess that was why... whenever Ankh had those tanthrums and ran away leaving Shingo-san hanging, he kind of felt awful about it. You know, it was the same feeling he had when he accidentally scared Marupin so much that it ran off to the next district. Yep, that was awful. Imagine being stuck in the rain and then seeing some empty boxes and wondering what if either Marupin or Ankh had been stranded there so helpless and there was no one to save them. Ah!

Yeaah...

Guess that was why it became really hurtful inside when Ankh joined the other Greeeds and fought against him. Imagine one day Marupin suddenly came with a bunch of strays to ambush him! Wah! But wait... was that the only reason he felt hurt when Ankh changed sides?

...who knows?

Regardless, like it or not... Ankh and him did ended up being very close to each other. So much, that he felt protective of Ankh. Could you believe that? If Ankh knew about this... how would he react? He was always so prideful—not surprising though, one of his cores was a peacock after all. Guess that was why, as much as Ankh being so much like an ass at times; whenever he accidentally said something hurtful to Ankh... he really wanted to just hug him and say sorry. But Ankh would definitely not allow him to do that. Aii... so hard.

xxx

Perhaps, without knowing... he had long regarded Ankh as someone important to him. That strong, charismatic, arrogant Ankh... who underneath all that, was just a vulnerable, fragile Ankh that yearned to be protected.

Haha, funny...

To have all these feelings towards this one headache-inducing Greeed. Yet, it was this very Greeed that had turned against him not long before; who was now the one that saved him. Like he had done before... some time ago. When Ankh had chosen him to become OOO. How did he manage to forget this? How did he manage to forget... this desire he always had in him?

" Ankh... Thank you"

Ankh had stared at him with that round eyes of him. Definitely not the coolest moment in his life. Oh... great, he did not want to make Ankh cry. He did not want to hurt Ankh. _His_Ankh. Really... this person that meant so much to him.

The sudden appearance of the purple medal took him by surprise. Suddenly, his body started moving on his own.

...!

_No, stop!_ Things should not have to become like this! _Body... stop!_

Yet it was as if someone else had taken control over of his body. His body would not move the way he wanted it! _No, Ankh! Get away!_

Another core entered. Oh dear God!

Please do not let the outcome of this be something he would regret.


End file.
